In past comes the future
by CrecentoMoon
Summary: being the sole survivor of the 4th shinobi war Naruto together with his partner Kurama comes back to the past to prevent or rather change some events that will lead to a bloody and gruesome future. Time travel fic.


**In past comes the future**

**By CrecentMoon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither the Idea of time travel. But so what I have to make my own version. Tehe~

**Prologe**

**Kit! Wake up! We made it! **Shouted the beast inside his head.

"Kurama? Urrgh.. Let me sleep my body feels like crap, can't even feel my limbs." Naruto mumbles letting sleep to take over.

**Common Kit, you need to wake up before someone sees you here! **The beast boomed again.

"What do you mean by that? Stop joking, it's not funny. I'm alone no one's around to see me anymore." He said in solemn voice, forgetting all his sleepiness.

**What the fuck? Did you hit your head too hard? Yes we're alone, that's why we go back! Now, wake up and see for yourself. What a pathetic human. ** Said the demon mumbling the last part.

"Go back?!" he suddenly exclaimed, opening his eyes then shooting up from his laying position.

"Ite-te..!-" he stopped as he noticed his surroundings.

His heart skip a beat, mouth suddenly feels dry and his throat feels –.

**Breathe, don't want you to die lamely from forgetting to breathe because of happiness.**

"Wha-wher-How?" He stuttered, still too stunned from what he is seeing.

What he saw was the village of Konoha in its full glory. Full of bustling people and shinobi going in and out of the village for missions, unscatered, breathing and alive. Houses that far from the debris and ashes that he remembers from where he came. And from the look of it, he is on the top of the hokage mountain.

"Kurama.. how did we get here?" he asked silently, still can't comprehend what in hell is happening.

**The hell? You honestly don't remember? **as the demon said that. Memories suddenly came to him.

..~00~..

Naruto stands in the middle of the battle field after he defeated Madara and the Juubii. Barely holding himself up, he survey his surroundings. Large craters everywhere, trees and plant has been wiped, results of bijuu dama from the juubii and S-Class jutsu from Madara and himself. He can also see ashes and fallen bodies of his comrades and allies. From a far you can also see the village of Konoha or rather what became of it. Houses and buildings has banished from the bijuu dama that the juubii fired, the only thing will prove that that place was the Konoha is the Hokage monument. Only half of the five faces remained. He's standing in what is left of the valley of the end, devoid of the statue of the founders of the village he knew as home. His eyes surveying every detail trying to find anything any one that is still alive and intact but he saw none. All the people in shinobi alliance, the five kage, even the white zetsus none of them are alive, only him, himself, alone.

"I'm alone." He mumbles to himself.

**No kit, I'm still here. ** Said his demon companion.

"Yeah but we're alone. I should have died with them." He muttered feeling helpless.

**That is so unlike you kit, where is this wistful brat that used to say 'I'm going to be a hokage- dattebayo this dattebayo that.'**

"His gone, together with all the people he used to know." Naruto said with gritted teeth tone full of remorse, regret and guilt.

**Urg. That is so *sigh* you know I'm not into this comforting stuff *sigh* that shadow boy is right this is so troublesome. **Said the demon trying to comfort its jailer in vain.

"You know nothing can make me feel better now. They're all gone. If we.. If we could just turn back the time.. " He stated with a bitter smile.

**Kit, that's a fucking great idea! **The fox shouted feeling excited like he just solve a long forgotten puzzle.

"What is? Turning the tim-" he stuttered eyes widening in realization. "How?"

**You do not probably remember this but you have, once gone back in time. Meeting your father there and also that little scare crow…**

A little while after Kurama finishes his story about the lost tower.

"Dad and Kakashi-sensei?!, why didn't you tell me sooner.!" He exclaimed.

**That is not important now. You have a mission to do and a world to save. You should start going there now the sooner we get back the better. You know were slowly loosing it.**

And with that Naruto together with his partner set off to his mission to save the ninja world.

..~00~..

A/N : yay! My very first fanfic! At last I made it.. I've been thinking on writing this fic since the first time I read 'The Lives Worth Saving' by cywsaphyre and that is maybe a year and a half ago. I myself am a fan of Naruto time travel fic that I can't seem to rest my mind to know the 'what ifs' of a time travel fic, enough said. Hope you gave my story a try. And please review I want to know your thoughts about my work. Jane! Until the next chapter.


End file.
